


Tightly

by oneforyourfire



Series: *Miracles in December* [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneforyourfire/pseuds/oneforyourfire
Summary: It hurts not to say it, hurts not to have Kyungsoo hear it over and over and over again.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carcharias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carcharias/gifts).



> warnings for: rimming, cheesiness

In moments like these, Kyungsoo kiss- and touch-flushed and nude and soft and _hard_ , coaxing a kiss- and touch-flushed and nude and soft and hard Chanyeol back into the sheets, in moments like these, Chanyeol’s love for Kyungsoo, it undoes him.

Chanyeol loves him so much and so hard, is loved so much and so hard, too, and he clutches helplessly at the solid breadth of Kyungsoo’s shoulders, whispers it—because it hurts not to say it, hurts not to have Kyungsoo hear it over and over and over again. 

_I love you. I love you. I love you_. 

Sliding down their sheets, Kyungsoo lifts Chanyeol's legs around his shoulders then kisses his knees, nips lightly at the thin, sensitive skin of his quivering inner thighs, provoking helpless tremors, breathy moans of encouragement, and Chanyeol squirms into every fleeting caress, open and exposed and vulnerable and raw and needy and so painfully in love.

"I love you," Chanyeol whispers as Kyungsoo mouths teasingly at his cock, lips dragging in the hottest, most succulent kiss, and Kyungsoo smiles briefly then puckers to graze the pulsing head of Chanyeol’s cock. “Fuck—fuck, I love you.”

Kyungsoo smiles again, teases again, shifts Chanyeol’s legs higher, mouths lower, wetter, and Chanyeol melts with the most ruined, most wanting sound he can manage, another hitching “I love you.” 

Humming, Kyungsoo drags his tongue along the pucker of Chanyeol’s rim, holds him steady and open when Chanyeol trembles through the touch. He forces him further open, even more exposed and vulnerable and raw and needy and painfullly in love, teases, grazes, licks, mouths, ruins ruins ruins. 

And oh _fuck_ , Chanyeol can't quite breathe or think or form words, but he confesses over and over again—as much as he can. "I love you. I love you. I love you. Don’t stop—I love you."

And dazed and ruined as he is, he thinks he hears Kyungsoo whisper it back in between devastatingly, slick, slow, slow pushes of his tongue in Chanyeol's ass, thinks he feels the dizzying confession thrum through his veins and rattle through his bones.

And _fuck_ , he loves him. He loves him so much it's hard to _breathe_.

Panting, writhing, needing needing needing, Chanyeol gropes blindly for his hand, threading their fingers immediately and squeezing as he bows into the heated, impossibly wet caress, and Kyungsoo squeezes back, tight and reassuring as Chanyeol’s head twists back into the mattress.

Humming as he shifts, spreads Chanyeol’s legs further, Kyungsoo fucks him thorough and hot and wet and perfect and heartshatteringly intense, and Chanyeol sobs as he loses himself in the shivering sensations, the achingly firm grip of Kyungsoo’s fingers, the rattling hum of his maybe confessions, the wet, hot perfection of his lips, his tongue. 

Chanyeol’s utterly boneless and liquid and wrecked by the time that Kyungsoo pulls away, breathless and flushed, all bruised lips and dark eyes and messy, messy hair.

Kyungsoo's holding his hand still, smoothing softly over his knuckles as Chanyeol hiccups around a helpless moan.

Chanyeol squeezes softly, squirms, maybe whines, maybe tells him he loves him again, that he _needs_ him so much he can't bear it. And Kyungsoo smiles at him, drags their linked fingers along the quiver of Chanyeol’s tense thighs, the dip of his stomach, over the ripple of his ribs.

“Want me to fuck you?” he asks, wonderfully strained, wonderfully deep. With his free hand, he wipes softly at the overwhelmed tears clumping on Chanyeol's eyelashes, exquisitely soft, painfully fond. “I want it, too,” he breathes when Chanyeol gasps around a clumsy, desperate nod. “Want you, too.” A pause, the tender graze of his thumb along Chanyeol's eyelids, soft and affectionate as a kiss. Chanyeol shudders helplessly at the touch, heavier when Kyungsoo’s free hand skates down down down again, a meandering, fleeting exploration of a caress. “Love you, too.”

“Please,” Chanyeol manages, a rasp of a please. “I love you— _please_.” 

And Kyungsoo fucks him thorough and hot and wet and perfect and heartshatteringly intense with his fingers, too, but less teasing, much quicker, has Chanyeol burying his moans into his own shoulder as he pants through every searing touch, has Chanyeol confessing again, begging again, needing again and _more_. 

He nearly sobs in relief, raw need when Kyungsoo lifts Chanyeol's legs to wrap them around his waist, teases the head of his hard, pulsing, pulsing cock along the seam of Chanyeol's ass.

He needs him, and he loves him so so so much, please please please

The world _stops_ for just a moment as Kyungsoo slides aching centimeter by aching centimeter, starts up again as Kyungsoo moans heavily at the friction. He wears his pleasure—beautifully, on his face, eyebrows pinching, dark eyes lidding, plush lips parting around the dark, deep sound. 

His shoulders shiver, and he bites his bottom lip nearly white before shifting slowly, slowly, slowly into the retreat, thrust. 

Like this, they’re face to face, skin to skin, as close as humanly possible, and Chanyeol can feel every dragging thrust, every stuttering little hitch of his breathing, and fuck, he loves it, shivers so heavily at the overwhelming sensations, everything too hot and too hard and too wet and too too much, and Chanyeol too raw and too desperate and too needy for more more more. 

“I love you,” Chanyeol whispers again, aching still with the utter weight of it. Then “Harder, faster please, Kyungsoo, please.” 

And Kyungsoo cradles his face as he provides, pushing pushing pushing deeper, harder, kissing Chanyeol panting, fucking him writhing, and Chanyeol’s greedy fingers stumble forward for even _more_ , clutching desperately at warm, smooth, grounding skin. Kyungsoo’s straining shoulders shift, give, and he groans as he melts into Chanyeol.

Their foreheads touch, lips meet in an inelegant, clumsy kiss, and Kyungsoo swivels his hips, rocking into him as Chanyeol whimpers into his mouth. 

And it's slower like this, not as deep but _fuck_ , Chanyeol feels flayed open by the heat and tenderness in Kyungsoo's eyes, the impossible softness of his warm, sweaty skin, feels fucked utterly helpless and undone.

And he comes like that a half dozen thrusts later, from the heated graze of Kyungsoo’s bare cock against his prostate, the fleeting friction of his own cock along the soft definition of Kyungsoo’s stomach, the fucking aching, precious love he can see just _brimming_ in Kyungsoo’s dark eyes. He comes and he cries out and he clings, desperate and overcome and breathless and loud and so so so in love. 

He recovers only in time to feel the faltering grind of Kyungsoo’s cock, the bruising way his hips punch against Chanyeol's ass, the way his eyebrows knit and his mouth falls open as he finally finally finally comes. Kyungsoo squeezes Chanyeol’s hand hard hard _hard_ , too, drops mindless, sloppy little kisses to his chest as he the shudders through the aftershocks, and Chanyeol cradles his face, cradles his body, too, so overcome with affection that his entire body aches with it. 

"I love you," Chanyeol repeats, breathless and quavering. “I love you, Kyungsoo.”

And Kyungsoo he’s so achingly easy to love like this, all pink and pliant and painfully beautiful in the afterglow, painfully his, too. Kyungsoo nuzzles into the clumsy cradle of Chanyeol's tingly fingers, smiling at him softly then dragging his lips absently along Chanyeol’s palm, breath wet and hot and still gorgeously labored.

And Chanyeol loves him so much that it _hurts_. 

It hurts hurts _hurts_ all the awful distance between them, too, the places where Chanyeol ends and Kyungsoo begins, doesn’t feel _nearly_ close enough even when they’re entangled like this.But Kyungsoo closes the awful distance further, breathes him in between excruciatingly soft kisses, excruciatingly soft touches, and Chanyeol loses himself in his love, knows his love is lost in him, too.

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt for this was "slow and sweet" but i guess, gross and mushy kinda counts
> 
> guess you don't really need to cite a single word title but listen to bastarz's["tightly"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=67hUH5ZQpCE); i promise it's worth your time


End file.
